Bound for life
by Random-Psycho-gurl98
Summary: Blaines parents had told him before he is arranged to be married to someone.He knows this but dates kurt anyways what happens when she moves to his school with her sister. Who puck is arranged to marry?Kurt/Blaine/Oc Santana/Puck/Oc!Others.Tfor cussing
1. The Beginning

_**A/n**_

_**Me: Hey guys! Its me Random!**_

_**Blaine: Im here too!**_

_**Me: yes blaine is also here… Just sit and look hot**_

_**Blaine: OKAY!**_

_**Me: anyways this is my first story. ENJOY!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Blaine…. Sadly.**_

~Nicole~

Me and my twin sister,yazmin,and our dad walked up to our new high school.

"Daddy hurry up! You too Nicole!" my over-active pixie of a sister yelled while sprinting up the stairs. How does she do that in heels?

"How many times to I have to tell you not to call me Nicole!"I told her while rolling my eyes. Our dad just laughed at us. When we got to the office my dad got us registered and we went to meet the principle. I hate this school already!

"welcome to McKinley high girls! So I heard from a little birdy" Stupid dad.. "That you guys like to sing! Here at McKinley we have a glee club that's where you guys sing for comp-" After that I just stopped listening. That's when I seen him walk in. And I freaked out. I looked over to see my dad saw him to so he just stood in front of his view of me.I payed attention after that not wanting to see him again.

"So do you girls want to join?" Principle Figgins I think was his name asked.

"Yea why not" Me and yaz said at the same time we used to giggle at it but not anymore.

He just smiled and nodded and looked at the time.

"Well glee should be starting right about now, why don't you head down there and check it out?" He suggested. I nodded and looked at what room it was on his map.

"Okay thank you! Bye dad!" Yaz exclaimed.I just waved and silently thank him.

"Girls! I forgot to tell you… although Nicole im pretty sure you know. Your fiancées go to school here!" He yelled to us right when we walked out of the door. I groaned and yaz squealed. We walked to room 30 and knocked. And a pretty decent looking teacher came out.

" Hi! Im Yazmin and this is my sister Nicole." My sis said introducing us.

"Hello im .. But you can call me ." He introduced himself. I waved and he grinned at us both.

"Well glee just started so ill introduce you guys come in after I say okay?" He Told us. We just nodded and waited.

~Blaine :D3~

I watched as walked out of the classroom after someone knocked. Then as the whole class started yelling at each other. I watched as Puck Flirted with Santana, wonder what he will say if I told him He fiancée is here. Hmm I think i will tell him. Cue Evil Grin!

I got up and walked over to the seat next to him when Santana went to Brittany.

"Puck guess who I saw in the office?" I whispered afraid for people to hear us.

"Who?"He asked. Just as he said that walked in and I smirked.

"You'll find out very soon" I told before walking over back over to my seat and holding Kurt hand.

"Guys I got some news!" He said but no one heard him. He just rolled his eyes and yelled

"GUYS!" That got everyones attention.

"Thank you know we have 2 new Glee members I want to introduce to twins so I think they will tell you whos who" He explained.

I just smirked before I realized he said Twins.I just started shocked.

"Girls come on in" He said as to girls walked in. One Had Black Hair That was curled and pushed over her left shoulder. She had on Gray Skirt with a yellow long sleeve top with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows and a gray vest over it. She also had on a Gray fedora on her head with a few bangles on her wrist and a necklace loosely hanging form her neck. She had a white tote bag with Sebastian Michaelis written in black across it. The second one is who caught my attention like I know her from somewhere. She had Black Hair with Blonde Highlights in her her hair was straight and going over her shoulders on both sides. She was wearing a grey shirt with a purple dino on it and it had a caption saying boo. She has on Purple and grey Nikes on and the grey part had designs on it with pink areas on it and pink laces. She also had on a Purple Beanie and a dog tag necklace that said Laugh out Loud and a smiley face . And she as well had a white tote back that was gola and I she had a pierced tongue, nose and lip.

"Hi im Yazmin!" The girly looking one said. I looked over at puck and laughed at his expression. He just glared over at me.

"This is Nicol-" She started before the other one cut her off.

"I can introduce myself pixie." She glared at her sister then continued

"Anyways Im Nicole but call me that and I will seriously hurt you, id rather be called Nicki." And as she as she said that I realized why I think I know her. I let go of Kurt's hands and put my elbows on my arms and put my face in my hands. I groaned when I heard puck laugh at me. I looked up to see Nicole scanning the room and stopping once she got to me. When she saw I was looking right at her she looked away. But when her sister found puck she smiled brightly.

"Hi Puck! Hey Blaine!" She smiled and waved. CRAP! I just put my head back in my hands and ignored her greeting.

"How do you know Blaine and Puck? But mostly importantly Puck?"

Santana asked while scooting closer to puck. CRAP DOUBLE TIME! I shot my head up and shaked my head no and pleaded them with my eyes. I seen Nicki Look at me and with an amused look and saw yazmine looking ready to kill her. Nicki just laughed.

~Nicki~

After My sister said hi to our fiancées I looked at Blaine again.

"How do you know Blaine and Puck? But mostly importantly Puck?"

Asked a Latin looking cheerleader while scooting closer to puck. Wrong move girl. I looked over to see Blaine shaking his head no and begging with his eyes. I just looked at him amused, before looking over to my sister to see he about to attack Latin girl. I put my hand on her shoulder and shook my head.

" So they didn't tell you guys huh? Some friends" I told them smirking.

"Told us what?" asked a girl in a horrible reindeer sweater. I just laughed before replying.

_**Me: OoOoOo cliffy! Will Nicki tell them?**_

_**Nicki: Probably**_

_**Blaine and Puck: DON'T DO IT!**_

_**Yazmin:LITTLE CRAZY LATIN GIRL! IMA KILL HER!**_

_**Puck:-holding yazmin back- Please read and review!**_


	2. Introductions&The secert

**_A/n _**

**_Me: Hey guys im back!_**

**_Puck, Blaine, Nicki, Yaz:Us too :D_**

**_Me: Yes you too._**

**_Yaz:Im still gonna kill her…_**

**_Puck:Random! Make her stop!_**

**_Me:Meh… She can do whatever she feels like doing._**

**_Blaine:Anyways. Random-Psycho-gurl98 does not own me or glee._**

**_Me:Sadly… Anyways to the story._**

Previously on Bound for Life:

So they didn't tell you guys huh? Some friends" I told them smirking.

"Told us what?" asked a girl in a horrible reindeer sweater. I just laughed before replying.

~Nicki still~

"Oh nothing to be worried about" I said still laughing. I seen Blaine and Puck psychically relax. I looked over to and he motioned for us to sit. I nodded and took my sisters arm and pushed her down into the chair next to me. "Anyways…This week your assignment is girls versus boys-" started before Asian cut him off.

"Why no one ever wins"She said looking down.

"Girls I promise that-"He started again but was cut off but a girl in a cheer uniform.

" why are we doing this again its obvious no one is gonna win." She pointed out messing with her nails.

"Maybe, if you stop interrupting me I can tell you why!" He half shouted then smiled

"Anyways I wanted the groups to be even but we have 1 more girl so who doesn't mind switching?" He asked. I looked around no one raised their hand.

"What the heck... I'll do it" I told him raising my hand.

"Thanks….err… I forgot which twin you are" He said sadly. Everyone else nodded in agreement but puck and Blaine.

"Here Lets break it down like this. If one of us is calm and laid back that means its Nicki. If one of us is an over-active pixie that means its Yazmin."I rolled her eyes.

"And she has piercings. And a stupid skateboard."She said glaring at me. I mocked hurt

"How dare you" I said imitating her. Everyone laughed.

"So Nicki You will be paired with the boys. Starring tomorrow. For now just get to know each other." He said walking over to the band. The boys moved closer over to us and I looked around.

**~Yazmin~**

I looked around at everyone just staring at us.

"So unless you guys wanna waste your time staring, mind introducing yourselves?"I asked them annoyed.

The Latin girl smiled at me.

"I like your attitude… You should try-out to be a cheerio. By the way im Santana" She said. I looked over to everyone else.

"IM Rachel! Future Broadway star!" Reindeer sweater girl said.

"Tina" emo Asian said.

…..

After introductions we learned that Quinn and Finn were dating but she had a baby with puck so now Finn is dating Rachel, Puck you are in a world of trouble when I get my hands on you. Mercedes is best friend with Rachel and Kurt. Tina and Mike are dating and Mike is an awesome dancer. Santana and Brittany and Quinn are cheerios. I need to befriend them. Direct spot on the cheerios. And Kurt is Gay... And dating Blaine. That really hurt my sis I can tell. But its last period FINALLY! After this I have a cheerios Tryouts then Home to my sisters!

**~Nicki~**

So since glee is our last period my group deiced to talk songs.

"Well we should sing something with a girl parts."Artie suggested. Next thing I knew everyone was staring at me. I may act calm but im really shy.

"What?"I asked blushing a little.I put my head down to cover my face. And Blaine actually laughed at me. I glared at him and flipped him off.

"What they mean is do you have any ideas?" Blaine explained, also speaking for the first time since I've seen him. I thought for a bit before smiling and taking my iPod touch out and looking for a song and passed it around.

"Sweet choice!" Puck said.

"Lets talk parts!"Kurt said "who wants parts?"

Blaine, Finn, and Artie raised their hands. Kurt just smiled and then started talking to Blaine about outfits.

"So Nicki why'd you move to Lima Heights?" Mike asked me.

"Umm w-well" I stuttered my blush deepening so I looked down at my hands. From the corner of my eyes I could she Blaine looking at me smiling.

"Guys… You're making her uncomfortable when she gets to know you guys and trust you she'll tell me believe me" He said standing up. I smiled but no one saw it and got up as the bell rang.I walked over to my sister, mumbled an excuse about going home before rushing to my locker getting my skateboard and skating down the hall home.

**_Me:How do you like it so farrr?_**

**_Nicki:Yaz my skateboard isnt stupid!_**

**_Yazmin:It kind of isss._**

**_Puck:I think its hot…._**

**_Yazmin:PUCK! HOW DARE YOU!_**

**_Puck:Ummm… R&R_**


End file.
